horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Demon Dentist
''Horrid Henry and the Demon Dentist ''is Episode 8 of Series 5. Characters * Horrid Henry * Mum * Great-Aunt Greta (Mentioned) * Killer Boy Rats Manager (Mentioned) * Moody Margaret * Sour Susan * Singing Soraya * Gorgeous Gurinder * Perfect Peter (Indirectly Mentioned) * Dad * Rude Ralph * Aerobic Al * Greedy Graham * Tidy Ted * Goody-Goody Gordon * Ralph's Dad (Cameo) * Unnamed Students (Cameo) * Unnamed Parents (Cameo) * The Dentist Plot Henry is watching Gross Class Zero on TV. Mum then comes in and tells him to now do his Chores since the episode finished. Henry attempts to try and watch the next one, but Mum turns off the TV and goes on saying that she would take his pocket money away if he didn't do so. Henry then screams Noooo!!!. Later on in the day, Henry tells the audience that was how his day began. The phone rings, and he wonders if it is Great-Aunt Greta, saying she has come to give Henry another "Jazzy Jumper" for Christmas or the Manager of the Killer Boy Rats, asking if they need an air guitarist for the concert that day, to which Henry then tells that the Air Guitar string broke, and shows off that it really is. Mum then tells Henry that the phone is for him, to which he answers it, which is the Dentist Surgery (but is really Moody Margaret and her friends prank calling him!) Henry is about to scream again, but stops himself by saying he has "I've done that already." At the Secret Club, all the girls laugh about the prank. Meanewile back at home, Mum is confused about how the caller could be the manager of the Killer Boy Rats and have a job at the Dentist. Even though Henry says he isn't due a dentist appointment, Mum eventually decides that he and Peter are due at some point, to-which Henry once again screams Noooo!!!. Mum says she sorted out the appointment through the Tingly Toothbrushes app. Henry then leaves the kitchen, while the phone rings again. First of all, Dad rings, later, Margaret prank calls him again. Henry then goes upstairs while Mum calls him "Snootagator", to-which Henry wonders if she's getting too modern for his liking. The next day, Henry pretends to feel unwell, to-which Mum gives him a drink. She isn't fooled though, and says he is still going to the dentist tomorrow. At School, Henry is walking to the playground with Ralph. Margaret then asks Henry if he is gonna run from the "Demon Dentist", and reveals they were the ones who prank called Henry the other day, and Henry blames her for the exact reason why he is going to the dentist. Tidy Ted and Goody-Goody Gordon then appear, saying that Henry shouldn't worry about it. After School, Margaret tells Henry that the Dentist isn't too bad, and tells him about that the Dentist has vintage Gross-Class Zero comic books. Henry tells Margaret "Thanks". Henry is then in the Car with Dad, and they talk about the dentist, and how Dad was scared of it too, like with Henry, and still is. They then head to Tingly Toothbrushes. After a while, Henry is done and says the experience wasn't that bad. He then checks to see if Margaret was right about the Comics, and is surprised that she was! He decides to save them for the next time he goes, as him and Dad head off home. Category:Dentist Category:Episodes